Mistakes, yet Mis Takes
by BuyoGal A.K.A. Lustmuffin
Summary: What if Elisabeth had taken a drink? What if she woke up to a hangover and someone beside her?JackLiz COMPLETE I love Embo! Will bashing.
1. Stuck on an Island

Chapter 1. Start, a.k.a. Another reason to the many, why people shouldn't drink.  
  
To all of you who are Anal, people, this is a fiction story, not based on the facts. Okay, a  
  
few.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my power puff panties.  
  
The sun was setting, and Elizabeth was napping. Jack was still looking for his  
  
rum. "I can't remember where I hid it," he wailed. Elizabeth yawned, and stretched.  
  
"Are we ever going to get off this island?" she asked, annoyed. Jack paused. "I'm not  
  
sure. But my thinkin's always been better after a spot of, RUM!!! Here ye are ye little  
  
beauties." He took a swig. "Ahhh, that's better. You want a bottle?" Elizabeth  
  
shrugged. What have I got to lose? "Sure, toss me one." Little did she know that that  
  
drink held her future.  
  
All right I'll end it here, kinda short, but I'll make the next one big, I promise!!!  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon, to a fan fiction near you!! 


	2. Waking Up

Mistakes, yet Mis Takes  
  
Chapter 2, I own nothing but my power puff girl panties and my cat, Miko.  
  
*Special thanks to Mariks Girl for being my first reviewer*  
  
(Italics are thoughts.)  
  
Chapter 2, Just for You!!  
  
This is Liz's POV  
  
The sun was up and out as she cracked open her eyes. "Ugh...how much did I have to  
  
drink last night? More than one, I know that."  
  
She turned over, only to feel someone's arm shift with her movement. It was Jack.  
  
"Jack, Jack wake up!!! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ugnmusff."  
  
"Wake up, NOW!!!"  
  
"Please do not shout, cause I have doosy of a headache, poppet."  
  
What happened last night? Last thing I remember is that we kissed...my first, then it is all  
  
blurry...  
  
"Well, then you shouldn't have had all that rum."  
  
"Well, I've got to go wash a little, then, no peeking, lass."  
  
"Like there would be anything to see."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt my feelings. I'm very fragile you know." (He sniffed)  
  
As jack went off to the other side of the island, Elisabeth worried.  
  
What exactly happened? Did we have sex, afterwards?  
  
"Lass!!!! Your British friends are coming towards us!"  
  
Cliffie, yes. If you review, then next chappie, the Reunion. 


	3. Reunion, and thoughts

I own nothing, but my LOTR Figurines and my ladybug panties. Oh, and a piece of OB's  
  
shirt. Sorry if Will is a little giddy in this chapter.  
  
Chappie 3  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Elisabeth!"  
  
She ran into his arms in a tight embrace. She was so happy to see him .  
  
"Oh, how I've missed you."  
  
"Ahem." The steward cleared his throat. "We are most esteemed to have retrieved thee  
  
from thy island. Your captor is in the brig, for he will hang."  
  
"H...h...ang?" Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"Isn't that wonderful, darling?" "We'll be rid of the slimy scumbag he is for good."  
  
proclaimed Will, obviously joyous.  
  
"Oh...yes. Yes! , Why of course it is. Pardon me sirs, I believe that I am a little seasick."  
  
"But Liz, darling you never get seasick, you were practically born on the sea."  
  
"Well, I don't know, nowadays you can catch about anything, without having a  
  
history...Please, excuse me."  
  
She went to the edge and promptly threw up. Will went over and held her hair.  
  
"What ails, thee, my love?"  
  
"Pains in my stomach."  
  
And I'm late, very late, as well. Could I be pregnant?  
  
"Will, I've got to go to bed. I don't feel well at all."  
  
"Alright, I'll accompany you."  
  
When they got there, she closed the door in his face (to his surprise) and lied down on the  
  
bed.  
  
I've got to tell Jack, somehow. But not until I'm sure.  
  
CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!! Hate, me, Love, me. JOHNY DEPP IS THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE,  
  
BESIDE ORANDO BLOOM. That is all. Yes everyone she was on her period, and now  
  
its.....Poof.....gone! Sorry if Will is a little OOC. 


	4. DEcISIONS AND REVELATION

Disclaimer: I own nothing and Orlando Owns Me.  
  
The Sequel comes out in 2005!!!!!  
  
This is entirely Liz POV  
  
Liz paced the floor frantically.  
  
"WhatamigoingtodoWhatamigoingtodo????"  
  
"Okay, Liz, breathe. Hee Hoo."  
  
"Okay. I will make sure Will gets drunk. Then, I will sneak down to the Brig, and tell  
  
Jack."  
  
She collapsed on her bed.  
  
I don't think Will is the right one for me anymore.  
  
He's become someone entirely different then when I first met him.  
  
I don't think that I want to marry him after all.  
  
"WAIT, WAIT STOP IT LIZ, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
You have loved him since you were a teenager.  
  
You are going to be Mrs. Will Turner.  
  
You are going to have to sit at home all day and mind the kids, drink tea and be jolly.  
  
Then why are you going through with this?!?!?!?  
  
You want adventure, not fancy dresses!  
  
...And you can only get that with one man, Liz. Jack.  
  
Jack. You know what you have to do, now do it!!!  
  
She cleaned up and went down to dinner to carry out her plan.  
  
Thank you reviewers, especially my most critical, FIC WRITER!!!!!  
  
Marik's girl, and the rest. I'm planning on a sequel with their kids. Your thoughts? 


	5. Escape, pronounced Es caa pay

Chapter 5  
  
Buyogal  
  
Disclaimer: Orlando owns me, yet I own nothing.  
  
After Liz gave herself a pep talk, she bravely entered the dining hall. All the sailors were  
  
there and feasting, like pigs. Liz grimaced to herself as she walked across the room to  
  
Will.  
  
"Hello, Will, darling."  
  
"Hello, Elisabeth, *chews monotonously*  
  
"I think I'll just take a plate to my room, alright?"  
  
"Whatever you say dear, goodnight."*still chewing monotonously*  
  
Liz took a plate of food and came out of the galley. She hurried to the Brig, bribed the  
  
sentry with the meal, and walked down the stairs. She searched for jack, and searched for  
  
him, only to discover him missing.  
  
(A/N MAJOR CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!! Just Kidding, read on()  
  
She felt a lump rise in her throat, as tears welled in her eyes. She ran to the side of the ship and started to sob. As she was crying, she heard a voice say, "Now don't start those Crocodile tears n my now, love? You're too pretty to cry." She looked behind her, expecting to see Will, but no one was there.  
  
"Below you."  
  
She looked on at the water only to discover Jack on a raft, loaded with supplies.  
  
"Jack, I thought you were dead!!!"  
  
"Me, dead? You must have had too much rum, love."  
  
"Jack, wait a moment, will you? Let me come with you."  
  
"Now you know it's bad luck to have a lady on a ship."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Only if you hurry up and get your things."  
  
"I will, hold on a moment."  
  
She scurried to her cabin, scrawled a note to Will, about everything, and grabbed a bag  
  
of her most necessary, precious possessions.  
  
She rushed back to the bow of the ship.  
  
"Jack!" she called.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhsssh!!! Do you want to inform them of us going?"  
  
She tossed her stuff down to him.  
  
"Okay, I'll catch you."  
  
She leaped into his arms and nuzzled against his, manly, muscled chest.  
  
He set her on the pallet he brought and let her sleep as he began to row.  
  
Alright, I'll stop it here. it's not finished, so keep tuning in. 


	6. Afloat in the Big, Blue, Sea

Chapter 6 Mistakes, yet Mis takes  
  
The sun rose with earnest and Jack and Liz, well, were on a raft, in the middle of the sea.  
  
She woke up and stretched. Jack was still rowing.  
  
"Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"Naw. You know me, though, lass, I'm an all nighter."  
  
She pressed her lips together.  
  
"I'm sure you are. Have you anything to eat?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No, but I have lots to drink!!!!" he said.  
  
He burst into a grin seeing her horrified face.  
  
"Not to worry. I am headed towards that island yonder and will pick you up some eats  
  
from there. Also the fleet will be looking for us soon, and we need a place to hide for a  
  
week or so. I've counted our distance from them, and figure it'll take them about 3 days  
  
to get here. They will first start in one direction, then when they get tired, turn another,  
  
so then they will turn this way and probably search the Island. So I have to get to work  
  
as quickly as possible."  
  
"Alright Jack, let's go."  
  
Shortie, but I'm posting the next chappie next!!! Review OR YOU WILL BE DOOMED TO LOOK LIKE Skeletons IN The MOOLIGHT!1!!! 


	7. Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Chapter 7 Mistakes, yet Mis Takes  
  
The tide carried them, on the wings of the sea to shore. As Jack beached the raft, Liz  
  
took in their surroundings. The Island was green, full of life, yet as desolate as a plain.  
  
There were plenty of animals, and birds with so many colors, they looked like a rainbow.  
  
Liz sighed and breathed in fresh air. It felt so good compared to the salty air. She heard a  
  
curse and turned to see Jack rubbing his knee and hopping about. She laughed, and he  
  
hobbled over and said, with his face crimson, "What's so funny?"  
  
"YOU, Sir."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you with your silliness."  
  
"Well, you are fat!"  
  
Elizabeth stopped short. Her hand over her mouth. That did it. That was the word that  
  
automatically shut off her speech. For a moment, anyway.  
  
"Well, you pigheaded, son of a one-legged wench! I happen not to be fat, but with child."  
  
"What, did that Will fellow bang you up? Maybe you should have stayed with him on  
  
that vessel. I've no time for moody lasses of your kind."  
  
"For your information, it happens not to be will's babe, but the spawn of you!"  
  
That shut off Jack's audio. "M.m.. My babe?"  
  
"That's right pretty boy, YOUR Babe."  
  
"I never."  
  
"Oh, but of COURSE you don't remember. You don't remember any girl you just  
  
happen to knock up."  
  
Jack was silent.  
  
"I don't go around."  
  
"Yes you do. This happened when we were both drunk on that island and you witched  
  
me into having sex with you."  
  
With that said and finally off her chest, she stalked off into the jungle in search of some  
  
fruit. As she stumbled through the forest, she found some bananas. They were just ripe  
  
for picking. Then she heard a crunching of leaves behind her, and turned around to be  
  
face to face with a.. panther. It's yellow eyes staring, fixated on an animal it's never  
  
seen before. She stuffed a few bananas in pocket and slowly backed away. Slowly it  
  
followed her. When she got to the beach, she screamed. "Jack!" and started sprinting as  
  
fast as se could.  
  
Major cliffie but I promise to update within the week.  
  
Thanks to: elizabethk  
  
Tweetyiscool  
  
Migya  
  
sweetie is fantasy  
  
embo  
  
Pippa  
  
pherhyandoiel  
  
Jack's Pirate Girl. 


	8. Pure Fluff!

Buyogal A.K.A. Lust muffin Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and Orlando owns me. Hell, he could do anything her wanted to me. Short chapter alert!!  
  
Jack heard her screams and took off like a gunshot, with his pistol in hand. As he ran in  
  
the direction of the scream, he felt something he never had felt for someone before. The  
  
words "Your babe" kept floating in his mind, and somehow made him faster- Faster for  
  
himself, faster for his child, and faster for Elisabeth. When he got to the edge of the  
  
cove, he saw them. Elizabeth running for her life, and the panther running after her like a  
  
cat on mouse. He raised his pistol, but his hand was shaking out of fear. He prayed that  
  
he would not hit her. He fired and the panther went down, struck in the head. He saw  
  
Elisabeth turn, see the panther, and collapse. He ran down, shouting and yelling until he  
  
reached her. She was unconscious, but breathing. He took this time, while she was  
  
unconscious, unbeknownst to all (A/N except us!) to gently rub her tiny swollen tummy, which was her belly. (A/N Shut Up! I Know!)  
  
"My Babe." he said softly. Then he lifted her up and carried her to the camp he made.  
  
FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is short but I'll update next week. 


	9. Uh Oh not good

Mistakes Yet Mistakes chapter 9  
  
Special thanks to pherhyandoiel for helping me with this.  
  
Jack set her down gently on the camp he had made. She was sound asleep. Countless thoughts entered his mind. "Does she want the child? Does she love him? What will happen next?'  
  
He saw a saw a bottle of rum lying nearby. That's how he would spend the rest of his evening. (A/N: Not what you think, he's not that insensitive!!!)  
  
Liz woke up to a strange sight. There he was, with a bundle in his arms. A rum bottle in a blanket! He was singing softly and crooning at it. She smiled to herself as she got up. A yawn and a sudden noise startled Jack and he dropped the bottle to the ground with a thump. "Well, now if you are going to be involved in your babe's life, then you can't be dropping him like that poor rum bottle."  
  
"What do you mean IF?"  
  
"You know what I mean. You have a life ahead of you. You have dames to kiss, treasure to find, and bastards to kill."  
  
"Now, if you are using that kind of language with our son, then you shouldn't be allowed in his life either."  
  
"What makes you so sure that it's going to be a boy? You're not going to stay with me anyway. If you don't want to be involved, then it'll be Wills' baby!"  
  
"What makes you think I don't want to be involved with my child."?  
  
"That's just it, Jack. I need someone who needs me and my child. You only said your child."  
  
CliFF Hanger. What'll happen next? Will Jack persuade Liz to be his? (Rhymes!!!) If I don't get 10 reviews, you will all have to kiss Barbosa. 


	10. Author's note! You knew that this was co...

February 12, 2004  
  
Just a note to say to that the entire chapter 9 has been reposted. Sorry about the mishap, and Orlando and Johnny own me. Ideas please, because I'm running out of ideas. Special thanks to: embo, Pherhyandoiel, Migya, tweetyiscool, depprulz, elizabethk, Kimmuryiel, Jack's Pirate girl, and real-sweetie-fantasy. Thank you!!!  
  
*~~* 


	11. A Dad's gotta do, what a dad's gotta do

Buyogal, Chapter...11, I think Trunks and Orlando and Johnny own me. Here we Gooo! Sorry I haven't been here in awhile.  
  
Elizabeth waited for his answer. When it never came, she sighed. She knew he wouldn't want anything to do with her, the mother of his child. She stood, and went into her.... umm, tent. As she laid there, only one thing put her too sleep, and that was the fact that the Will would come for her. At least he still loved her, and would embrace the child and her.  
  
The next morning, Jack walked around the beach. What did he fell? Did he feel anything for her? Was it her danger, too, why he rescued her from that panther? He thought on it a lot all morning, when he suddenly saw the dim outline of a ship....not just any ship, but Will's ship. Oh, how he longed to crush his neck every time he put his bony hands around Liz's waist. Oh well, he knew what he had to do. He knew what he had to say, now if he could only convince Liz of that too.... He started off in a fast sprint back to the camp. He had some things he needed to say.  
  
VERY SHORT!!!!!!! SORRY I'm rapidly running out of Ideas, the End is near, not too near, but near. Where hath my beloved Fic Writer gone?!??!?! 


	12. Confessions

Chapter 12 Buyogal  
  
Jack strolled into Elizabeth's tent.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I love you, and I want you to know that I have always, ever since I held you  
  
hostage in front of your guards. I want you to know that I love this baby we're having  
  
and that I will never desert you or him. I love you, Liz and that won't change ever."  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"Of course, love. True love never dies."  
  
"Oh, Jack I love you too, and I always have."  
  
"Liz, I am happy for the first time in my life."  
  
The two embraced and held on to each other for a few moments. Then Jack snapped out  
  
of reverie and said, "Will is here searching for us. We must hide."  
  
"No, Jack. We must start acting morally. And that means telling him the truth and  
  
hoping to God he will understand."  
  
"If you two are quite finished..."  
  
"Will?"  
  
Cliffhanger. Love you all. Especially my boyfriend Khem. 


	13. The climax

Chapter 13  
  
This chapter may be a little strong, so viewer discretion is advised.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"If you'll kindly take your hands off my fiancé, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"No."  
  
"Elizabeth, what's going on here?"  
  
"Will, I thought I wrote you a letter. I explained it all."  
  
"The only thing that you explained to me is that this weak son-of-a ***** kidnapped you and forced you to write him a letter. Then he raped you and took you away from me."  
  
"Will, he didn't-"  
  
"Don't try and cover for him, Elizabeth, it won't help. I've got my mind set on seeing him hang."  
  
Will drew his sword. Jack drew his too. Liz screamed and waddled between them.  
  
"No, I won't have any fighting on my behalf."  
  
"Liz, move out the way." Will pushed her harshly out the way.  
  
Liz fell with a shriek and held her stomach.  
  
"Ah..." she wheezed. (NOT A GOOD FEELING)  
  
"How dare you hurt the mother of my child! " Jack yelled.  
  
He lunged at Will, but Will blocked it. Will side-punched Jack and Jack Uppercut will.  
  
The two fought for a while until they rolled out of the tent.  
  
(I'm really bad at fight scenes so here is Pherhyandoiel to help me.)  
  
Will glared at Jack with a look of pure loathing on his face. "Prepare to die, pirate." Will spat  
  
"Can't we just sit down and talk about this over some rum?" Jack asked, backing away.  
  
"Never. I will fight you to the death" Will drew his sword and moved towards Jack  
  
"Really, will, I don't know what's gotten into you." Jack said  
  
Will spat at his feet. And jack got the idea.  
  
"Very well." Jack drew his sword "you always remember this as the day when you  
  
ALMOST killed Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack lunged at Will and they both began the  
  
duel. "Really, Will. I thought you were better than this." Jack said with a yawn. Will  
  
growled at him and gave more strength into the battle. Elizabeth waddled out of the tent  
  
and to her horror, she saw Jack on the ground with Will standing over him.  
  
"WILL NO!" she screamed  
  
"Prepare to die, pirate scum." Will advanced on jack  
  
"Come on, will. Really, this is quite immature." He gulped  
  
Will laughed. "IMMATURE????? YOU RAPED MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Will yelled.  
  
"Raped? not sure what that means but I assure you, I did nothing of the sort."  
  
"No, Will, he didn't. We were drunk." Elizabeth protested.  
  
"Drunk. DRUNK!" Will had a look of pure madness on his face as he drew closer to jack  
  
"If you ask me he's the one who's drunk." Jack concluded  
  
"Will. Step away or.....or.....I'LL HURT YOU!" Elizabeth walked toward will "Please Will."  
  
"No." Will moved his sword towards Jack's throat......  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!" Elizabeth jumped on Will, knocking him to the side. His sword flew in  
  
the air and landed inches away from Elizabeth. She quickly got up (with great difficulty)  
  
and grabbed the sword. "I'm sick of you ." she said to Will. My place is with Jack,  
  
because I love him,. He and I are together and you just can't fit into that picture. I'm  
  
sorry. Please go in peace, and leave us be. That's the least you can grant me. I love you,  
  
but not in the way that I love Jack.  
  
(Phery: Now back to Buyogal with the conclusion. *bows*)  
  
"I will never stop loving you, Elizabeth, and if I can't have you, you can damned sure  
  
that no one will." Will said, lunging for the kill.  
  
Jack turned to evade the attack and thrust his dagger in Will's back. Will looked at  
  
Elizabeth in awe and started to cry.  
  
Elisabeth came over and kissed his cheek. "Find happiness, Will."  
  
Will dropped and died, right there on the floor, with the tears drying on his face. The  
  
lieutenants rushed in and found the tent empty. They rushed around only to see their ship.  
  
Sailing away.  
  
Alright. I won't end it here so stay tune for the epilogue. But first I'm going to revise  
  
some of the earlier chapters in this fanfic. So please for the memory of  
  
the late, great Will Turner, review. 


	14. The happy ending I LOVE EMBO!

This is the last chapter in my JackLiz story. Enjoy.  
  
The sun set on the horizon as Jack and Liz sat on the deck. They had been cruising the  
  
peaceful waters for about 4 months now, just the two of them. She was stroking his hair  
  
while he slept. He looked so peaceful, and she prayed, that her baby be just as good-  
  
natured as he is. She got up, and went to the edge. She had so much to do. She had to  
  
contact the priest to marry them. He had proposed with the ring that was upon the other  
  
riches in the cavern of Montezuma. She gasped as she felt Jack's arms wrap around her  
  
stomach. They were one, the baby, Liz, and Jack. She hoped that they would be together  
  
forever.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The baby...is...coming..."  
  
The End!!! (I'll send the epilogue later!) 


	15. Epilogue

Mistakes Epilogue  
  
Jack was out on the deck, holding his baby girl Hannah Georgia in his arms. She was a  
  
day old and to celebrate they trounced about the galley. Elizabeth was spent. She, still  
  
bed ridden and he, dancing off with the baby.  
  
"Ah, well" she said "This is probably the most rest I'm gonna get!"  
  
Jack and Hannah came in. "See, Hannah, that's your mommy, she is a little scruffy, but  
  
with you and me, we'll keep it together."  
  
"Ditto, Captain."  
  
Jack and Elizabeth go on to have 5 more kids, "The more the merrier!" said Jack the last  
  
was a set of twins, and he built them a house in town, but by a different alias, they were  
  
the Stanton family. Jack got into the blacksmithing business. On her fathers deathbed she visited him and he rejoiced in her to see  
  
her well again. Their kids go on an adventure, but that's another story, because this one  
  
is finished.  
  
Thank you to all those who beared with me through this sorting out of thoughts,  
  
especially:  
  
Pherhyandioel Jack's Pirate girl Embo Tweetyiscool And the rest. 


End file.
